stickempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Miner
"Gold please." Miners serve as your main source of income in the game. They are available to Chaos and Order. The Elementals use Earth units as Miners by transforming them into Chomplers. The Miner acts as the economic backbone of Order by supplying the majority of the resources needed to create and maintain an army. The Miner is also able to fulfill a defensive role through the construction of the Miner Wall, which blocks enemy troop movement and projectiles once fully built. The Miner can be upgraded to have increased health and speed, although with its pitiful melee power and lack of armour, use of Miners in combat is not a very wise tactical decision most of the time. Order and Chaos Miners wield a pickaxe that is usable as a weapon but is meant to be used as a mining tool. They also tow a bag (or cart depending on Armoury options) that they supposedly store gold in and emit a blue aura when praying. Elemental Miners, or Chomplers, are different. They use their jaws and claws to eat gold, which slowly accumulates on a storage area on their backs. When praying for mana, a yellow-white, glowing sphere appears on their backs, similar to the aura emitted by Order and Chaos Miners. Stats Order and Chaos Elementals Miner Hustle Miner Hustle is an upgrade that doubles a Miner's health and increases their walking speed. It is available to Order, Chaos and Elementals for 300 gold and 100 mana. Miner Hustle also increases a Miner's speed. It is a very benefical upgrade that boosts the gold income rate, especially as Miners start mining the second gold row. Miner Structures Both Order and Chaos Miners are able to build defences, or Miner Structures: a wall and a turret, respectively. Each side may only have 2 MinerStructures up at a time. These structures may only be built between your first gold row and the tower. Miner Wall Order Miners can build an unarmoured wall that enemies (including flying units) cannot move past. However, Spells and Fire Arrows can be cast or shot over the wall. The wall can be destroyed by both enemy attacks and by clicking on the wall and selecting the "destroy" option. Miner Tower Chaos Miners can build a tower that fires poisonous projectiles at approaching enemies. This tower does not use up any population and can be destroyed both manually and by enemy attacks. Uses The main use of Miners is to obtain Resources for the player. A Miner without a command will automatically begin mining gold after 4 seconds of being idle (Released in Patch 1.75). Miners can mine until their gold deposit will be depleted (permanently) and can no longer be mined, in which case they head to another gold deposit. Miners can also mine gold from enemy gold deposits. Miners can also be commanded to gather mana at the statue. Miners can be used to defeat the attacking enemy by Choosing the Miner and Right-Clicking the enemy unit. Miners in Order and Chaos can also build defensive structures, as mentioned above. This allows them to play a part in defence, as well as resource collection. Trivia *Miners always bring in 75 gold, regardless of the size of their bag or cart, provided they finish mining without being interupted. *Miners have an attack, which is sometimes used in desperate situations. *Miners used to carry 150 gold when Stick Empires was in its Alpha stage. *The Elemental Miners have their own name, the Chompler, and are completely different in form from the Order and Chaos Miners. *The V's possessed units can always cast spells and use abilities provided they are off cooldown and you have the mana for them, but stolen Miners refuse to mine for you or gather gold: in this way you could say Miners are the most loyal unit. (reference ) *V's Flash skill can move past Miner walls. *Even though the Chaos Miners are presumed to be enslaved, they don't wear chains and they work when you tell them to. *When Order and Chaos Miners attack, they don't attack with the side they use to mine, but they push their pickaxe, attacking with the blunt side. *Chomplers become armoured after Miner Hustle. * Miners are sometimes used to kill a Giant, only if they're many! * Miners have an animation cancel which you can use to attack faster by repeatedly alternating the 'H' key and clicking on the enemy. If you do it fast enough, a Miner without Miner Hustle can even kill a Swordwrath! * The Magikill and Miner (Order) are tied with the number of abilities both having 3. Category:Units Category:Chaos Empire Units Category:Order Empire Units Category:Stick War 1 Category:Stick-war-legacy